


Beside You

by sammyrun



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyrun/pseuds/sammyrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George never thought he’d have to grieve over his twin brother. He didn’t think about it, perhaps he even blocked it from his mind. So when Fred lay lifeless on the cold Hogwarts floor, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

Grieving is strange. It’s a word that’s used the same but portrayed in so many different ways – sadness, anger, numbness, or even denial. George never thought he’d have to grieve over his twin brother. He didn’t think about it, perhaps he even blocked it from his mind. So when Fred lay lifeless on the cold Hogwarts floor, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do.  
He cried first. He had watched his twin’s smile fade as the spell hit him and he fell, he watched his family crumble as they sobbed over his body. In the moment, the tears came without any way to stop them – and then a few weeks later, George acted like nothing had happened to his brother.  
Months later, the red-headed family was still grieving in their own ways, but going about their normal business now, the brightness in their smiles extinguished still, except for one. George smiled wide, his eyes lit up, and he played pranks to try and lift their spirits.  
He apparated unnecessarily in and out of places, left dungbombs behind the toilets and under the chairs, and got yelled at, just as he did when Fred was around. Sometimes he would look over, seeing Fred grin back at him after their mother stormed off, but there was never anybody there really.  
He still got condolences and people saying “I can’t imagine the pain you’re feeling right now,” and he always smiled at them and said his thanks, but he never felt the pain they thought he was feeling. The pain only continued until they buried his look alike, and then it vanished.  
Sure, every birthday is hard and every time he looks over at the handmade sweaters with “F” written on the front he winces, but he never felt alone because he knew Fred was right beside him – every dungbomb he laid, every shift he worked at his joke shop and every time he got yelled at, Fred was beside him telling him exactly where to put it, reminding him to do things and tending to customers with him, and hiding smiles as their mother’s tone got louder.  
Because it didn’t satisfy him to grieve like a “normal person” – crying and talking to his brother from his grave. So when people “can’t imagine the pain he feels,” he just chuckles like there’s an inside joke between himself, because he doesn’t feel pain at all. Fred might be gone, but not really because how can he be gone when he’s right there beside him?

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw that - even J.K. Rowling said that George was very upset and broken after the death of his brother, and so I wanted something a little different since ABC Family showed Harry Potter all last weekend and I got major feels and I just miss Harry Potter a lot.


End file.
